


Lose Control

by PrincessChiChi99



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChiChi99/pseuds/PrincessChiChi99
Summary: Bulma finds out exactly how much fun arguing with Vegeta can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaiyanPrince541](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/gifts).



> He gave me the words 'rhapsody' and 'euphoria' to work with. I hope you enjoy, my friend!

Bulma slowly backed up as Vegeta stepped forward again. Her heartbeat was far too fast, and she felt like she'd pass out any minute now. She and Vegeta had gotten into an argument. She didn't even know what it was about anymore. All she knew was that she had said something extremely stupid in the heat of the moment. Whatever she had the audacity to utter sent the prince in a rage. He was stalking her as if she was his prey. His magnificent black eyes solely focused on her. The blue haired scientist was afraid. 

Still Vegeta was in front of her, looking as if he'd literally tear her apart for her offense. Now she did know deep down that he wouldn't physically strike her. At least Bulma had some of her wits about her. She wasn't completely paralyzed with fear. That had yet to happen as she continued to back away from the irate Saiyan. His body was rigid with unreleased tension. He hadn't verbally acknowledged what she said, but his demeanor told a different story. 

Vegeta's jaw was clenched shut. It was clear he was seething and had been holding back a tirade directed at her. His hands were clenched by his side. The warrior most definitely had anger he was holding in. Usually when he was this pissed off, he'd take off for hours. Whether to train or otherwise, Bulma wasn't sure. She knew better than to get in his way during one of his moods. His eyes bore holes into her frightened blue ones. He was every bit the hunter on the prowl. Bulma could smack herself for thinking it was sexy. 

'No, this isn't the time for those thoughts! I pushed him too far this time. I know he's unpredictable, and I just couldn't leave well enough alone.' 

During her inner monologue, she completely forgot she had been heading towards a wall. It was only when her back hit the smooth surface did she realize her luck had run out. Her eyes went wide at t sudden and unexpected impact. She had been so focused on Vegeta that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Escaping was way out of the question now. Her hopes once again dashed due to her lack of focus. Before she could even react Vegeta had pressed himself on to her.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" That's all the prince allowed to leave her mouth before his hand effectively silenced her. To say she was stunned was an understatement. Neither in a million years would she expect this to happen. Vegeta always went on about how she was below him? He made it a point to tell her she wasn't worthy of his touch. Now she was confused and a little excited. Although she'd never admit that to him. 

"I already see that you have no idea what you did wrong." He leaned in close to her ear, and she felt his hot breath against her skin. She tried to tell him to back off. She really wanted to. His deceptively soft hand had an iron grip on her lips. What could she say to get Vegeta to move? Bulma thought turning her head to the side might help prove she didn't want to be near him. Again, luck wasn't on her side. 

She saw that smirk on his handsome face. Bulma cursed herself for even noticing. Vegeta took it as his cue to fully push his body on hers and snake a strong thigh between her legs. Now she wanted to give him a piece of her mind! He put her literally between a rock and a hard place. "You're an insufferable wench, but I like you better rendered speechless." His lips gently caressed her sensitive skin. There's no way he didn't see her blush or feel her shiver. He most likely felt the moisture between her legs. The heiress, of course, had to wear a skirt today. "You are amusing when you can't talk back, did you know that?" 

Bulma froze then. She could swear Vegeta was flirting with her! She was officially shocked out of her mind. Where the hell did he learn how to do such a thing? The blue eyed beauty was truly at a loss. "Mmmmmph! Mmmmph!" Vegeta chuckled at her pathetic attempt to respond. He bet she had some choice words to unleash, but h wasn't about to allow that. Besides her fear was waning and quickly turning to arousal. Bulma didn't realize how expressive she truly was. Her body was willing to submit to the prospect of pleasure. The Saiyan prince had every intention of showing her just what she wanted. 

Just as Vegeta made up his mind Bulma began squirming around. It was a futile attempt to get free, but all she did was cause more friction. He knew he heard her moan beneath his hand. Yes, this woman wanted him. She did and was showing him just how much. He took the hand not covering her mouth and ran it over her left breast. Her breath hitched, and the nipple became hard. He liked her reaction and repeated his action. In return he received another moan and her back arching slightly off of the wall. Bulma tried her hardest to glare, but the lust was evident.

"Look at this. You really do enjoy this. It's fairly obvious you're attracted to me. Your body language gives you away. I'll give you what you, want." Blue eyes went wide with surprise. The situation was most definitely nowhere near anything she'd really expect to happen. Maybe in her more steamy dreams. Not seriously in reality. The very fact he was doing things to her like in her dreams didn't help matters. Denial was futile. Her body craved his touch. Her natural reactions didn't, couldn't lie. Bulma was wet and wanting, ready to be fucked by the gorgeous specimen before her. He did say he'd acquiesce. Bulma felt she'd faint without a doubt this time. 

She would've screamed out loud as Vegeta played with her through her panties. His palm was flat against her wet core unmoving. "Do you want me to move?" She heard the mocking tone in his voice. He was goading her, and she suspected he wanted her to be a writhing mess under his touch. She cursed him for doing such a a good job at it. He moved slightly as she bucked against him. "Well? You have let me know, Bulma." The way he purred her name snapped the lost of her resolve. She nodded she did.

"As you wish." Without an warning Vegeta moved Bulma's panties aside and inserted two fingers in her pussy. She was more than ready for him. Bulma let a string of muffled noises. He was confident they were all of pleasure. He snickered to himself. The heiress tried riding his fingers, but the position they were in gave her no opportunity. Vegeta was in charge this time. If she wanted release, she'd have to do what the prince wanted. His thrusts started out slow and and teasing. He was just giving her a taste of what was to come. 

"I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever had." He left no room for any kind of doubt. The confidence in his voice said he'd deliver. All she could do was writhe in response. She wanted to experience what he would do to her. His thrusts suddenly picked up speed. Vegeta's fingers soaked in her juices as they flowed from her needy pussy. She wanted to be filled to completion, and Vegeta's skilled fingers brought her closer and closer to euphoria. Bulma felt her orgasm building up. It wouldn't take long before she came. 

After a few more careful thrusts the prince brought Bulma to the edge. He removed his hand from her mouth just in time to hear scream out in rhapsody. She slumped against Vegeta for support as her energy was spent. Heavy breathing seemed to be all she could do after the most intense orgasm she ever had. "Still have nothing to say, woman? Maybe this will teach you to watch your mouth." 


End file.
